


Отражённый свет

by welmine



Series: Потеряв душу, обретешь мир (MDZS & 'The Second Apocalypse' crossover) [5]
Category: The Second Apocalypse - R. Scott Bakker, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Fantasy, Drama, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Wei Wuxian was a skin spy, but you already new that lmao, i just wanna warn you, sort of pining i guess, there is one erotic scene between the Synthese and skin spy Wei Wuxian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welmine/pseuds/welmine
Summary: “Цзэу-цзюнь, — писал он в своем первом письме, — сердце мое замирает и стынет. Этот несчастный слаб в поэзии и неспособен выразить словом свое чувство. Что за вечер мы провели в Хэцзяне! Блик от лунного луча в пиале чая был ярче тысячи солнц. Сердце мое билось тише, чем сердце третьего кролика, притаившегося в своей норе в час тигра”.Мэн Яо знал, что Лань Сичэнь, как обычно, поймет его слова: и в третий день месяца кролика объединенные войска Гусу Лань и Ланьлин Цзинь уничтожили тысячный отряд Вэнь Чао.//ау, в котором Цзинь Гуанъяо немного дунианин
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo
Series: Потеряв душу, обретешь мир (MDZS & 'The Second Apocalypse' crossover) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841461
Kudos: 8





	Отражённый свет

**Author's Note:**

> Кругораспятие подробно описано в первом тексте цикла :) для понимания происходящего крайне желательно прочитать остальные части цикла

Человек пришел со стороны степей. Волосы его были спутаны и грязны, руки покрыты струпьями, а одежда давно не ведала стирки. Шуан сперва даже не хотела пускать его в дом: муж ушёл на ночную охоту, да и жили они на отшибе — если человек пришёл с недобрыми намерениями, вряд ли кто из соседей добежит на ее зов. Она стояла у ворот, раздумывая, впустить ли незнакомца, но тут вдруг улыбнулся мягко и обезоруживающе, будто знал, что она на него смотрит.  
— Добрые люди, — проговорил он, и Шуан уловила в его речи незнакомый мягкий акцент, — я не умею драться, не обладаю даром заклинателя, и если бы я хотел ограбить кого-то, я бы выбрал дом побогаче. Мне просто нужно место, чтобы согреться, постирать одежду, и если господа будут ко мне благосклонны, я бы приготовил им еды.  
Он выглядел немного растерянным и очень, очень молодым. Примерно столько же лет было бы теперь ее сыну, если бы болезнь не забрала его. Она грустно улыбнулась и потянула двери на себя, открывая ему дорогу.  
— Родители дали мне имя Мэн Яо, — представился он, вежливо поклонившись и соединив руки перед собой.

Он пробыл в их доме полгода; за это время Шуан стала считать его своим сыном, а ее супруг научил Мэн Яо основам заклинательства. Когда наступила весна и Мэн Яо ушел, она плакала. 

*

Мэн Яо было семь лет, когда его мать отчаялась получить от Цзинь Гуаншаня хоть что-то и вернулась домой, в крепость Ишуаль, перейдя степь за две недели — две недели, которые совершенно вымылись из памяти Мэн Яо, то ли из-за голода, то ли из-за того, что случилось позже. Он долго пытался понять: она ведь не могла не знать, что ждёт ее по возвращении. Неужели ее любовь к сыну оказалась сильнее воли к жизни? Она сделала ставку на острый ум мальчика, и он действительно произвёл впечатление на монахов; Мэн Яо сочли способным к обучению, иначе его, как и его мать, ждала бы смерть. В тот же вечер Мэн Ши приняла чашу яда как меру наказания за бегство в мир.  
Дунианам было запрещено покидать Ишуаль; и на десять лет Мэн Яо стал одним из них — но не в своём сердце.  
Мэн Яо затаился.  
За десять лет он узнал многие таинства дуниан. Он узнал о Логосе; обучился считывать с лица по движению скрытых под кожей мышц самый намёк на чувство; научился очищать свой разум медитацией — и видеть во тьме источник своих мыслей и эмоций; познал тьму, что предшествовала. Впрочем, полностью взять под контроль свою пылкую натуру он не смог — и знал: другие монахи перешёптываются о том, не стоило ли поднести чашу с ядом и ему.  
Когда Мэн Яо было семнадцать лет, один из них холодно бросил ему в лицо:  
— Чего ещё ждать от сына дефектной женщины и мирского человека, дефектного от рождения? Эксперимент провалился.  
— В чем заключался эксперимент? — спросил Мэн Яо, сохраняя столь же бесстрастное лицо.  
— Мы хотели узнать, будет ли ребёнок дунианки и заклинателя обладать особыми талантами. Очевидно, нет.  
— Но если именно это было целью эксперимента, значит, моя мать…  
— Мэн Ши.  
— ...моя мать покинула Ишуаль не самовольно, а по приказу. Почему тогда наказание было столь суровым?  
— Это было решено в самом начале. Твоё дыхание выдаёт тебя, Мэн Яо. Ты зол. Мэн Ши лишилась жизни зря, из тебя так и не вышло дунианина. Твоя реакция на мои слова лишь подтверждает нашу правоту. Это была проверка.  
Он принял решение той же ночью и воплотил план спустя месяц, когда наступило засушливое лето: он подкинул полусгнившие трупы крыс в колодцы, предварительно сломав изощренные системы очищения, запер ворота и ушёл на юг, в степи. На следующий день он увидел огненное зарево там, где была Ишуаль.  
Больше всего дуниане боялись болезни, и даже смерть от огня оказалась для них предпочтительней.  
Мэн Яо улыбнулся и поправил пояс с жемчужной пряжкой — единственное, что осталось у него от матери.  
Он шёл на юг, чтобы отыскать отца.

*

“Дунианин зашел бы в Башню Кои оборванцем, а вышел бы членом ордена заклинателей”, — бился в голове Мэн Яо голос наставника, искаженный насмешкой, что всегда мерещилась тому в каждом слове собратьев.  
— Я вернусь, — пообещал он темнеющему небу и аккуратно вытер окровавленный лоб. — Год спустя, два, три. Я вернусь, и это место станет моим.  
За его спиной рассмеялся стражник. Мэн Яо чуть повернулся в его сторону, пожал плечами и виновато улыбнулся. 

*

К счастью, в преддверии войны в орден Цинхэ Не брали всех, кто мог держать в руках оружие.

*

Лань Сичэнь никогда не видел никого, похожего на Мэн Яо. Он понял это сразу, еще при их первой встрече, когда тот не посмеялся над взрослым мужчиной, неспособным постирать свои одежды, а просто улыбнулся и помог. Они тогда совсем немного времени провели рядом: пара дней, что требовалась Лань Сичэню, чтобы переждать погоню, — но он уже знал, что забыть нового знакомого не сможет и, вероятно, будет искать новой встречи.  
В нем было что-то… как луч, что светит из глубины воды, преломляясь у поверхности. Искренность и внутренняя честность, что так редко встречаются среди людей. В беседе он был деликатен и отзывчив, а редкий ум свой не показывал откровенно, но и не прятал, пуская в ход именно тогда, когда это было наиболее уместно.

Тем приятнее было увидеть Мэн Яо вновь — и встретить в его глазах ответную радость, пылкую и яркую.

*

— Нашего отца не интересуют крысы, — высокомерно бросил Вэнь Сюй и отвернулся.  
Мэн Яо услышал в его голосе, из какой тьмы пришли его слова; услышал плач ребенка, которому сказали жестокое слово — и ответил Вэнь Сюю холодным голосом его отца:  
— Крысы разносят чуму и болезни. Стая крыс может взять Облачные Глубины. Если наследник ордена не видит интереса в крысах, то его отец, напротив, наверняка знает об их пользе. — А потом добавил к холодному голосу подобострастной мягкости: — Но я пришел сюда не для этого. 

На следующий день Вэнь Жохань, заинтересовавшись новым адептом, приказал показать ему свое пыточное искусство на трех людях.  
Первый умер от невыносимой боли, но на теле его не было ни одного видимого следа.  
Второй продолжал жить даже с вывороченными наружу кишками. Он молил о смерти, и Вэнь Жохань даровал ему смерть.  
Третьему Мэн Яо вскрыл череп и при помощи длинных острых игл заставил отвечать на вопросы.  
— Великому владыке служат самые изощренные пыточные мастера, — тихо сказал Мэн Яо, — мое искусство наверняка не дотягивает до их уровня. Но то, что было показано сегодня — еще не все, что я умею.  
— В разговорах со мной я не хочу слышать лживой скромности, — ответил ему Вэнь Жохань, и одна из змей на его плече кивнула в такт словам. — Твое искусство на голову выше того, что могут они. Я хочу увидеть больше.  
И Мэн Яо показал ему.

— Как ослеп владыка? — спросил он позже у одного из прислужников ордена. Вид выжженных глазниц на юном лице поразил его. Слух о том, что Вэнь Жохань обезумел и вырвал себе глаза, чтобы создать оружие невиданной мощи, доносился до него раньше, но он отмахнулся от него, сочтя бреднями простого люда — ведь ходили слухи и о том, что Вэнь Жохань достиг бессмертия.  
— Он не слеп, — таков был ответ. — Он видит теперь все, что творится под солнцем. Он стал самим солнцем теперь.

В одной из найденных в библиотеке книг Мэн Яо прочел, что так же когда-то поступил Вэнь Мао: сжег себе глаза, чтобы обрести силу, и обзавелся двумя ручными змеями, что видели за него. Позже многие заклинатели ордена пытались повторить его подвиг, но умирали в муках, не выдержав боли.

Вэнь Жоханю быстро наскучили простые пытки. Он был из тех людей, что наслаждаются чувством абсолютной власти, это Мэн Яо понял быстро, и власть, обретенная через предельную жестокость особенно сильно будоражила главу ордена. Он был бесчеловечен настолько, насколько может быть рожденный в миру, и говоря с ним, Мэн Яо не слышал, из какой тьмы приходят его чувства. Довольно быстро он отказался от идеи о том, чтобы сблизиться с главой и заслужить его доверие. Куда больше полезными оказались Вэнь Сюй и Вэнь Чао.

— Я могу читать тебя как открытую книгу, — заметил Вэнь Жохань однажды. — Но при этом я вижу, что ты обучался в Ишуаль.  
Мэн Яо замер, словно лисица перед охотником, потом поднял голову.  
— Глава ордена наблюдателен. Смею ли я предположить…  
— Я ушел оттуда. Давно. Видимо, об этом уже больше не говорят, — рассмеялся Вэнь Жохань и вытянул руку. Одна из змей соскользнула вниз по его запястью и подползла по столу к Мэн Яо, заглянула ему в глаза.  
— Мне не рассказывали об этом, — осторожно ответил Мэн Яо, допустив в голос больше страха, чем испытывал на самом деле. — Мне казалось, что по закону никто, кроме моей матери, не мог уйти.  
— Сборище трусов, — поморщился Вэнь Жохань. — Еще и стали слабы в обучении.  
Мэн Яо проглотил оскорбление — и отметил, что даже чистокровный дунианин, пробывший в миру слишком долго, поддается искусам человеческой жизни. “Что же, — подумал он, — тем лучше, если он недооценивает меня”.  
— Не знаю, что ты пытаешься выведать у моих сыновей, — добавил Вэнь Жохань, — но они не знают ничего важного. Я не буду ничего предпринимать, ты не сможешь навредить мне.  
И в этот момент холодность его голоса показалась Мэн Яо рифмой к высокомерию Не Минцзюэ, когда тот застал Мэн Яо над трупом своего союзника.

Как передавать информацию другим орденам, Мэн Яо придумал быстро.  
“Цзэу-цзюнь, — писал он в своем первом письме, — сердце мое замирает и стынет. Этот несчастный слаб в поэзии и неспособен выразить словом свое чувство. Что за вечер мы провели в Хэцзяне! Блик от лунного луча в пиале чая был ярче тысячи солнц. Сердце мое билось тише, чем сердце третьего кролика, притаившегося в своей норе в час тигра”.  
Мэн Яо знал, что Лань Сичэнь, как обычно, поймет его слова: и в третий день месяца кролика объединенные войска Гусу Лань и Ланьлин Цзинь уничтожили тысячный отряд Вэнь Чао.  
Мэн Яо знал и то, что хоть Лань Сичэнь и понял его уловку мгновенно, но все равно несколько раз перечитывал его письмо, надеясь, что первый, нескрытый смысл тоже правдив, и что на первых словах его сердце пропустило удар. Мэн Яо знал, что так будет с каждым его письмом, и что ожидание встречи будет для Лань Сичэня все более мучительным.  
Его это устраивало.

*

Человек, преклонивший колени перед Вэнь Жоханем, поднял лицо, и Мэн Яо увидел, что мышцы его лица словно не крепятся к черепу естественным способом. Напротив, его лицо словно состояло из множество тонких нитей — или щупалец.  
Мэн Яо задержал взгляд на лице посланника чуть дольше положенного, и тот это заметил.

*

— Ксутарма, ты справился хорошо. Мертвецы, которых ты поднимаешь по нашим техникам, рвут войска Вэнь Жоханя в клочья. Мы с братом довольны тобой.  
Птица с крошечной человеческой головой улыбнулась и двинула крылом резче. Тварь, носящая лицо Вэй Усяня, задрожала.  
— У нас есть еще одно задание для тебя, Ксутарма, — вкрадчиво добавил Синтез. — Прислужник Вэн Жоханя, Мэн Яо. Он представляет опасность. Твой брат из Безночного дворца сказал, что тот его заметил.  
— Древний Отец, как больно…  
— Убей его. Убей его так, чтобы само имя его стало позорным оскорблением. Никто не должен знать о нас.  
— Как больно!..  
Тварь забилась в муках блаженства. Ее лицо раскрылось, и из черного провала донесся глубокий стон.  
— Ксутарма, ты понял меня?  
Тварь, именуемая Вэй Усянем, облизнулась.  
— Мэн Яо. Убить, опозорить. Я понял, Древний отец.

*

Удивительно, что Вэнь Жохань оказался настолько слеп, что не увидел собственную смерть.

*

Когда Цзинь Гуанъяо попросил научить его игре на гуцине, Лань Сичэнь согласился, почти не раздумывая. Он так гордился своим названным братом! Тот все же добился признания от своего отца, и пусть он еще не заставил заклинательский мир забыть о своем происхождении, Лань Сичэнь знал, что и этот момент настанет. Люди обязательно отринут свои предубеждения, ведь невозможно пропустить, насколько добр, умен и талантлив этот человек.  
— С удовольствием, — ответил он тогда. — Начнем с повторения азов?  
Цзинь Гуанъяо кивнул, и на следующий их совместный вечер — который случился вскоре — принес гуцинь. Хорошая работа, как отметил Лань Сичэнь, пусть и не сравнится с инструментом его собственного ордена.  
— Не мог бы брат, — Цзинь Гуанъяо как будто немного смутился, — показать, как ставить руки верно?  
— Конечно, это ведь очень важно для правильной игры. Я рад, что ты попросил меня об этом.  
Лань Сичэнь сел за его спиной, взял его руки в свои.  
— Для начала игры нужно поставить пальцы так… и локти нужно держать чуть выше, — он коснулся пальцами локтя Цзинь Гуанъяо, направляя в нужную сторону. — И потом, когда начинаешь играть мелодию — мы возьмем самую простую, она называется “Счастье снежинки”...  
Цзинь Гуанъяо молчал, подчиняясь каждому жесту Лань Сичэня. “Что я делаю, — пронеслось у того в голове, — это же абсолютно неприемлемое поведение”.  
Потом вдруг Цзинь Гуанъяо подался назад, почти прижимаясь к его телу, спустя пару мгновений он выпрямился вновь и извинился:  
— Прошу прощения у брата!  
— Рана опять дает о себе знать?  
— Не могу понять, — в голосе у Цзинь Гуанъяо звенела растерянность, — я словно резко ослабел… В чем же дело… извиняюсь перед братом за причиненное неудобство, я не хотел выказать неуважение к его уроку…  
При взятии Безночного города Цзинь Гуанъяо вел армии ордена Ланьлин Цзинь, и вражеский меч вспорол ему бедро.  
— А-Яо, — вырвалось у Лань Сичэня, — если тебя снова беспокоит рана, то ее нужно осмотреть. А вдруг она воспалилась?  
Он придержал Цзинь Гуанъяо за талию, чтобы тот не упал. Его била крупная дрожь.  
— Мне уже лучше, — виновато улыбнулся ему Цзинь Гуанъяо. — Мы можем продолжить.  
— Давай лучше в другой раз, — уверенно сказал Лань Сичэнь. — А сейчас выпьем чаю.  
Он отодвинул гуцинь Цзинь Гуанъяо в сторону и встал.  
Во рту горчило, но от чего, он не мог понять.

*

— Ксутарма, мы говорили о том, что Мэн Яо должен был умереть, ты помнишь?  
Тварь кивнула и зачастила:  
— Я собирался убить его при взятии Безночного, но тот… он заметил движение мертвеца и зарубил его! Он зарубил двух моих мертвецов, и если бы его атаковал третий, я мог бы выдать себя! Древний отец, я очень, очень виноват, я обязательно убью его…  
— Ксутарма, — нежно ответил Синтез, проводя крылом по лицу своего шпиона, и тот закричал от невыносимой боли. — Если ты не убьешь Цзинь Гуанъяо, твоя смерть будет очень, очень медленной.  
— Я не подведу тебя, Древний отец… пожалуйста… пожалуйста…  
— Не подведи меня, Ксутарма, — кивнул Синтез и взлетел.  
— Древний отец!..

*

— Вы слышали? Вдова Цзинь Цзысюаня убита! С невероятной жестокостью! Что за несчастье постигло орден.  
— Цзинь Гуаншаню сейчас приходится непросто. Сперва гибель наследника от руки лютого мертвеца, потом и его жена умирает, да еще и такой чудовищной смертью…  
— Хорошо, что у него остался наследник.  
— Цзинь Гуанъяо? На его счет ходят еще более чудовищные слухи!  
— О, и до меня они доходили. Один из выживших после бойни на тропе говорил, что мертвецом управлял не Вэй Усянь!  
— Но кто же?  
— Я слышал, это был никто иной, как Су Шэ!  
— Тот самый Су Шэ? Ближайший друг Цзинь Гуанъяо?  
— Больше того, орден Ланьлин Цзинь обнаружил, что накануне смерти молодой госпожи Цзинь видели, как Цзинь Гуанъяо покидал ее покои!  
— Какой ужас! Как жаль Цзинь Гуаншаня! Неужели он пригрел на груди змею.  
— Чего ждать от ублюдка и сына шлюхи.  
— Цзинь Гуаншань в ярости! Узнав, что Цзинь Гуанъяо стоит за гибелью его сына и невестки, он приказал казнить Цзинь Гуанъяо с особой жестокостью — распять его на кругу.  
— Так ему и надо!  
— Никакое наказание не будет излишне жестоким после такого злодеяния! Вы слышали, что произошло с трупом молодой господи Цзинь?  
— Удивительно, что Цзинь Гуанъяо не убил их сына!  
— Он просто не успел, я уверен! Но знаете, что странно?  
— Что же?  
— Молодой глава ордена Гусу Лань пытался воспрепятствовать казни! Он встал и поклялся кровью своих предков, что Цзинь Гуанъяо не мог совершить такое злодейство! Он утверждал, что наверняка за этим стоит Консульт, и даже пытался угрожать главе ордена Ланьлин Цзинь.  
— Как нелепо! Опять орден Гусу Лань твердит о старых сказках.  
— Но как Цзинь Гуаншань спустил такое с рук?  
— Он воскликнул, что это дело его ордена, а если кто помешает ему отомстить за сына, то этот человек может оказаться распят рядом с Цзинь Гуанъяо.  
— Может разгореться война между орденами!  
— О чем только думал молодой глава ордена Гусу Лань! Видать, гибель отца совсем свела его с ума! Хотя я слышал кое-что о его взаимоотношениях с Цзинь Гуанъяо…  
— А может, Цзинь Гуанъяо сам принадлежит к Консульту? То, что случилось с молодой госпожой Цзинь, невозможно объяснить, не упомянув темных техник.  
— Невероятно! Как человек может быть столь жесток! Возможно, он и не человек вовсе!  
— Ужасно!

*

Ноги Цзинь Гуанъяо пристегнули к верхней стороне бронзового обруча, а руки к нижней. Он висел уже третий день, и сейчас был без сознания; изо рта ко лбу протянулась ниточка слюны.  
Лань Сичэнь смотрел и чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным. Он ничего не мог сделать — ничего, что не навредило бы ордену. Но смотреть, как А-Яо, его нежный А-Яо, умный, ответственный юноша, перед которым только начало расстилаться блестящее будущее, которого тот заслуживал…  
Он не мог, не должен был умереть. Но, судя по всему, именно это его и ждало.  
Лань Сичэнь смотрел и знал: когда Цзинь Гуанъяо умрет, он умрет вместе с ним. От этого понимания было как будто легче, знать, что они снова будут рядом.  
Он почувствовал прикосновение теплой руки. Ванцзи. Тот держал его за плечо и смотрел обеспокоенно, как будто ждал, что Лань Сичэнь вот-вот рванет вперед, закроет круг от толпы, снимет с него Цзинь Гуанъяо.  
— Не надо, — беззвучно сказал Лань Сичэнь. Вдруг он понял, что если бы не теплая ладонь, то он и правда рванул бы вперед — если не для того, чтобы снять Цзинь Гуанъяо, так для того, чтобы его приковали рядом, как грозил Цзинь Гуаншань.  
Толпа вокруг бесновалась, и вдруг он заметил, как к дереву, на котором висел обруч, приближается Вэй Усянь с обнаженным мечом.  
Лань Сичэнь хотел закричать, но горло пересохло.  
Потом он увидел Не Минцзюэ.

*

Сколько недель после он просыпался, сотрясаемый крупной дрожью; лежа во тьме своих покоев он смотрел в никуда пустым взглядом, пока в голове его проносились вереницей образы видений, что посетили его на кругораспятии. Кричащее лицо, закрывающее небо, золотые рога, пылающие в раскаленной земле, потоки лавы из ниоткуда, черные кожистые крылья… и голос, грохочущий голос существа, именуемого Не-Богом.  
Иногда ему снилось, будто Лань Сичэнь пристегнут к нему, рука к руке, нога к ноге, но лицо его мертво, и пустые глаза смотрят прямо в его глаза, а ощерившийся рот прижат к его, и мертвое дыхание заполняет его легкие. После таких видений он приходил в себя дольше всего.  
Цзинь Гуанъяо никогда не был абсолютно бесстрашным человеком; но этот ужас словно вымывал крепость из его костей — и одновременно будоражил. Изощренная пытка, которую оценил бы Вэнь Жохань.

Спустя два месяца бессонных ночей он отправился на могильные холмы Луаньцзан. Он не рассчитывал найти там что-либо из темных тайн твари, что носила лицо и имя Вэй Усяня, но все же удача улыбнулась ему: в кровавой пещере он нашел оживленный труп некоего юноши из клана Вэнь.

*

— Мое имя Сюэ Ян, и родом я из Куйчжоу. — Мальчик дружелюбно ощерился, показав удлиненные клычки. Одежда его была потрепана, а от обуви и вовсе не осталось ничего. — Люди говорят, что нынешний наследник ордена Ланьлин Цзинь интересуется темным путем.  
— Люди говорят многое, — уклончиво ответил Цзинь Гуанъяо. — Люди говорили, будто я убил предыдущего наследника, и я мог умереть за эти слова. Темный путь ничем не лучше.  
Сюэ Ян фыркнул и мотнул головой к плечу.  
— Если молодой господин не интересуется, я не задержусь. Просто я и сам немного продвинулся по этому пути. Вэй Усянь, кем бы он ни был, совершил невозможное, и я тоже захотел так. И уже кое-что могу. Но если тебе не интересно…  
Цзинь Гуанъяо проигнорировал грубость подростка. Любопытство терзало его, а нутро подсказывало, что тот действительно может ему пригодиться. Тем более, что живого мертвеца Вэня усмирить не смог ни он, ни его подручные заклинатели.  
— Сюэ Ян из Куйчжоу, возможно ли подчинить себе лютого мертвяка?  
Тот снова улыбнулся — в этот раз шире.  
— Не знаю, но думаю, что смогу.

*

Цзинь Гуаншань лишил себя права на жизнь в тот момент, когда приказал распять своего сына.  
Во всяком случае, именно так решил Цзинь Гуанъяо.

*

Сны этой ночью были особенно яркие — последние битвы Лань Аня с Не-Богом, вихрем, пришедшим с Севера. Лань Ань бил пальцами по струнам так, что кровь струилась по земле, свет разил от его рук, но вихрь был сильнее, грохотал в ушах так, что не слышно было более ничего, и струны порвались, и Лань Ань пал на колени перед жадным бескрайним воинством шранков…  
Лань Сичэнь проснулся, хватая ртом воздух.  
Было раннее утро; раньше, чем вставали обычно служители ордена Гусу Лань. Рассвет только занимался за горизонтом, одиной золотистый луч прокрался сквозь приоткрытые ставни. Пылинки плясали внутри луча; и это было прекрасно.  
В дверь дома постучали, и Лань Сичэнь поднялся навстречу нежданному гостю. “Ванцзи? — подумал он. — Но он бы пришел позже… Что-то случилось?"  
— Брат, прошу простить меня, — смущенно поднял глаза стоявший на пороге Цзинь Гуанъяо, и Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся ему, сам от себя того не ожидая. — Я поступил крайне невежливо, придя в такой час, но возник вопрос...  
— Я рад видеть тебя так сильно, как рад видеть рассвет, — ответил ему Лань Сичэнь.  
— Ты говоришь о снах ордена Гусу Лань? Снах, в которых вы видите жизнь своего основателя?  
— Я говорю о радости, мой брат, — мягко проговорил Лань Сичэнь. — Мы выпьем сейчас чай, и ты расскажешь о том, что так беспокоит тебя.

За чаем Цзинь Гуанъяо рассказал о том, что планирует предложить своему отцу проект сторожевых башен.  
После чая Лань Сичэнь взял его за руку и крепко сжал, а после поцеловал пальцы.

“Как рассвет”, — подумал он вновь. О, что за счастье.


End file.
